The Sims 4 Cheats
Testing Cheats To enable Testing Cheats, type testingcheats on. To disable them, type testingcheats off. The console will say, "Cheats Enabled". If it does not, you can try other options:testingcheats 1, testingcheats true, and testingcheats yes all work to enable the cheats. You must do this every time you load an area until a bug is fixed. Here are the things you can do with testingcheats - note that this command is also necessary for some cheats in this list. Cheats * Type kaching or rosebud - Gives the family $1000 each time you type them. * Type Motherlode - Gives the family $50,000 each time you type it. * Sim Stuck? Type Resetsim Firstname Lastname - to reset a stuck Sim back to the home lot and resume your game. * Type death.toggle true/false Use false to disable death. You will need to do this every time you load your game. Without true/false it does not say death is off/on, just that it's toggled.. It's safer to just use death.toggle false * hideheadlineeffects on/off toggle between showing headline effects over Sims. This is good for taking screenshots or making movies. * freerealestate on/off - Makes homes free when typed while shopping for a house - this can let you live in a mansion without needing to afford it. This is a helpful cheat when you're Moving a Sim out of the house and want that Sim to live in a better home. * households.autopay_bills - Annoying bills will trouble you no longer. * sims.remove_all_buffs will remove all moodlets from your Sim. Those from high needs and environment will come back up, so you can effectively remove negative moodlets with this one. * fps on/off - display frames per second. Good for tuning graphical settings for optimal performance. * fullscreen - type this to toggle between fullscreen and windowed mode - you can even adjust window size! Great for checking guides while you play. * bb.moveobjects - the Move Objects cheat returned in a Patch. Type this, then use 9 and 0 to adjust the item being 'held'. With this, you have powerful creative control over objects and can place them without constraint. It allows for some super cool looks, so experiment with this one if you love building/decorating! * bb.showhiddenobjects (Buydebug Cheat) - After typing this, look to the top right of the list for 'Filter Objects'. You can see Content there. Under Content will be Debug. Then, when going to a category, you will see only the Debug objects. By doing this, you can build things like ponds on your lot, objects created by skills, and other debug objects. An easy way to see everything under build mode is to go to objects by function and select Show All on that dropdown. To find Ponds for fishing holes, type fishing in the search box. * Shift-Click the Mailbox to access the ability to lock needs for your current household or the entire neighborhood. Disable Need Decay will make needs stop falling; re-enabling them is as simple as selecting Enable Need Decay. Make Happy will then fill needs to the maximum. You can do this on an individual Sim level by Shift-Clicking Your Sims. This will let you select to make only that Sim's needs static or make them happy by filling all needs. You are also able to completely redesign a Sim by shift-clicking them and selecting Modify in CAS. This takes you to Create-A-Sim where you can make the Sim look however you want, but not change their gender or traits. * To fully edit a Sim in Create-a-Sim, type cas.fulleditmode with Testing Cheats On. This will let you change the gender, traits, everything, and is much more powerful than the scaled down version you get without typing this cheat. Thanks Pokeh321 for giving me this information. * Shift-Clicking NPC Sims At the moment, this one seems to have disappeared. When it's working, it will allow you to add them to your household or reset them if they get stuck. You should also be able to enable/disable need decay and make them happy if you so choose - good if your Sim's date has to leave due to being tired! You can also Edit them in CAS if you like. * Shift-Clicking the Ground will allow you to Teleport anywhere you could walk in the neighborhood. Shift-Clicking Objects allows you to reset them, should something get stuck or broken.Customize the size of Items - Enlarge or Shrink - This only works while in build mode, as changing object size requires you to be able to fit it somewhere. Take the object you want to change size of and Press Shift + ] to make it bigger. You can shrink objects down to one tile by using Shift + [ or using Control + Z to undo your changes. Press this too much and it will grow enormously. The controls for this are a little wonky, so experimentation is recommended. I press control + ] then move the object to see the change. This is necessary. Thankfully, if you go overboard like in the picture above youcan always undo it and shrink the object down to a size you like. * Shift-Clicking Objects, for those that can get dirty, allows you to either make them dirty or clean - all objectcs can be reset, as well. * Customize the size of Items - Enlarge or Shrink - This only works while in build mode, as changing object size requires you to be able to fit it somewhere. Take the object you want to change size of and Press Shift + ] to make it bigger. You can shrink objects down to one tile by using Shift + [ or using Control + Z to undo your changes. Press this too much and it will grow enormously. The controls for this are a little wonky, so experimentation is recommended. I press control + ] then move the object to see the change. This is necessary. Thankfully, if you go overboard like in the picture above you can always undo it and shrink the object down to a size you like. * Testingcheats on should be enabled, as some cheats will not work without it. Skill/Career cheats affect the selected Sim. * Money X - Type Money 50000 or 1000000, whatever you like, and your family will have that amount exactly. This can be used to subtract funds, because it sets the money to whatever amount you specify. *'Satisfaction/Aspiration Cheats' - Type aspirations.complete_current_milestone'''and you will get all the satisfaction from completing those, while moving closer to the special trait you get. You can do this over and over to get all special reward traits on a Sim. To simply get 100 Satisfaction, type '''sims.add_buff Points, followed by'sims.remove_buff points'. You must type these two over and over to get the 100 satisfaction again. The Aspiration cheat is better in my opinion. *'Infinite Consumables' - One-time use potions can be bought with satisfaction. You may also milk Cow Plants that have killed Sims to get a potion that increases a Sim's lifespan. You can make these consumables infinite by using the'objects.consumables_infinite_toggle' Cheat. This can allow you to always get a particular emotion, or make a Sim immortal with aging still on. *'Remove negative moodlets' by typing Sims.remove_all_buffs. This will take away positive as well, but you can get those back. The link to TwistedMexican's wiki has a list of all buffs, which can be added/removed individually. *'Careers Cheats' - Type Careers.promote X - for example careers.promote astronaut would promote your Sim 1 level in the Astronaut career. Any Careers that have multiple words should contain no spaces, for example careers.promote secretagent.careers.demote X also works, causing a Sim to go back a level. You cannot use this to go back to the branch choice for a career - if you're at the first level of a branch, you'll be fired using this. *'Skill Cheats' - Type Stats.set_skill_level skill X with X being the level of skill you'd like the selected Sim to be. You can find _ near the backspace key on your keyboard. *'Stats.set_skill_level major_handiness 10' - make handiness 10. Note the Major_ before the skill name. If you did this, you'd see the level 10 popup. If you want to see what unlocks with each level, read the guide or adjust it by 1 each time so that you can see information on each new level. Here are all the skills you can type *Major_Bartending (Mixology) *Major_Charisma *Major_Comedy *Major_Fishing *Major_Gardening *Major_GourmetCooking *Major_Guitar *Major_Handiness *Major_Herbalism - (Outdoor Retreat Expansion Only) *Major_HomestyleCooking *Major_Logic *Major_Mischief *Major_Painting *Major_Piano *Major_Programming *Major_Reaping *Major_RocketScience *Major_VideoGaming *Major_Violin *Major_Writing *Skill_Child_Creativity *Skill_Child_Mental *Skill_Child_Motor *Skill_Child_Social *Skill_Fitness